Ruiseñor
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Los Juegos de Hambre son la cosa más ruin que hay en el mundo. Ella sabía eso y sin embargo, la vida le expondrá a la experimentación. El amor que siente por Finnick, la necesidad de proteger a su hermano y el deseo de conocer a ese ser que cargaba en el vientre le ayudarían a salir con vida de allí... pero ¿qué podría pasar cuando el pequeño ruiseñor cause una rebelión?
1. Capitulo 1

Los Juegos de Hambre son, por demas, la cosa más ruin que hay en el mundo. Ella sabía eso y sin embargo, la vida le expondrá a la experimentación. El amor que siente por Finnick, la nesecidad de proteger a su hermano y el deseo de conocer a ese ser que cargaba en el vientre le ayudarian a salir con vida de allí... pero ¿qué podría pasar cuando el pequeño ruiseñor cause una rebelion?

* * *

_**La cosecha**_

**...**

_Esta noche ya no puedo dormir. Me levanto y la confución crece dentro de mi... todo se desmorona ante mis pies, y estoy aquí sin hacer nada._

_Sé que requiero de alguna pista, de alguna voz que cause eco en mis pensamientos. De alguna luz que me ayude a regresar a casa. _

_Necesito un heroe._

_¿Puedes ser tú?_

_No puedo ver el bosque por culpa de los arboles, y para crusarlo necesito la melodia de tu voz. En este momento me ciega todo sentimiento y creo que es tiempo de que tú vengas a encontrarme._

_¿Puedes ser mi ruiseñor?_

_Canta para mi, por favor. Sé que estas ahí. _

_Tú eres la cura de mi angustia, por eso cánta y ayúdame a dormir. _

_Dí que seras mi ruiseñor._

_Oigo a alguien hablándo de cosas malas, que solo me hacen más daño; ahora siento como si este fuera mi propio infierno. Por eso necesito tu respuesta. _

_No aguanto más._

_Realmente necesito una voz que me guie, de una luz que me lleve a casa. _

_Necesito seguir adelante, pero no sé cómo._

_No sé que puedo hacer sin ti. Tus palabra son como un reglamento de felicidad. _

_Mientras estés conmigo esta noche, dormiré con tranquilidad. _

_Entonces, ahora, ¿puedes cantar?_

_Sé que estas ahí, mi ruiseñor._

* * *

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

Observé la línea que dividia al mar del cielo mientras las olas reventaban sobre mis pies. Mis pantalones cortos se mojaban junto con la arena humeda cada poco rato; sentí como mi cabello revoloteaba amarrado detras de mi, llevando mechones oscuros hacia mi cara obstruyendo un poco mi visión. El mar, a pesar de las olas constantes, se encontraba en un silencio que era agradable y relajante; el movimiento ondulante de ellas era hipnotizador, y el horizonte era igual a, como yo solía llamarlo, _el fin del mundo._

Solía hacer eso cada año, justamente el día en que la cosecha se llevaría a cabo... o más bien, esto lo hacía con más profundidad y razón ese día, porque prácticamente era normal estar todo el tiempo por la playa. Sentía que me llenaba de buena suerte, aunque Finnick dijera que él era mi unica _buena suerte_; sin embargo, fuera de sus bromas, él se preocupaba mucho por mi. De verdad consideraba su existencia como una vendición en mi camino.

Era normal que el Capitolio arreglara la cosecha para mandar a personas cercanas a antiguos vencedores a los juegos del hambre con el solo objetivo de entretener a sus expectadores que creían descabelladamente que cada tributo estaba emocionado por ser la atracción de ese estupido y cruel programa que cuyo objetivo era matar o ser asesinado. Esto ocurría más a menudo con familiares o amigos, y yo, al ser su novia, estaba muy expuesta a esa posibilidad.

También porque Finnick ha estado conmigo la mayor parte de mi vida, sindo ahora la unica persona cercana que teniamos mi hermano y yo. Aunque el tiempo en el que lo conocí no fue el mejor momento.

De hecho, el día que lo vi por primera vez fue el más doloroso de mi vida. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ese podría ser el peor castigo para cualquiera.

Cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres fueron asesinados de la manera más ruin. No tengo claro todavía el porqué los agentes de la paz acabaron con ellos, ni tampoco sé si fue su intención el que yo los viera morir, pero tal cosa me dejo paralizada del terror. Después de un tiempo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, Finnick, que solo era dos años mayor que yo, al ver que no planeaba moverme de en medio de la plaza central del distrito, frente a los cuerpos destrozados de mis padres, me sacó del lugar; realmente no sé como lo hizo, pero de alguna manera lo logró. Después de aquello, con el único con quien hablé, fue con él. Me hundí en mi propio dolor olvidándome de todo lo demás que no fuera mi hermano Garrick y... Finnick, que me ayudó de todas las maneras posibles, haciendo que me enamorara de él como una tonta niña. Mi mundo se redujo a ellos dos, aunque los señores Odair siempre me trataron como a una hija más.

Al ser yo tan pequeña en aquel entonces, y mi hermano con apenas dos años de vida, el gobierno nos envió a un orfanato, pero ahora pronto acabaría. En un par de semanas más cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podría llevarme a mi hermano a una casa a parte, aunque mi _buena suerte_ insistiera que fuéramos a vivir con él de inmediato, a la villa de los vencedores. Bien podía decirle que aceptaba ir directamente allí, pero hacerlo suplicar era realmente divertido. De cualquier manera, no podía dejarlo vivir solo por mucho más tiempo.

Garrick era el más feliz de estar con Finnick, era como su modelo a seguir. Era por su triunfo en los juegos, por su manera de trabajar en el mar a pesar de que él ya no necesitara más eso, y por el simple hecho de ser él, creo. Estaba feliz con la idea de vivir fuera del orfanato, pero más con la idea de vivir en el mismo lugar que su _cuñado_, como aveces lo llamaba cuando quería algo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un niño muy alegre e hiperactivo, en los últimos días estuvo diferente. Cambió su manera de caminar, de hablar, y ya casi no sonreía; su semblante era triste y su rostro permanecía caído porque, después de todo, por primera vez participaría en la cosecha y, si la sola idea de ver a mi hermano morir en los juegos del hambre me volvía un zombie caminante, no podía imaginar como se sentía él. Todos se ponían así una vez la cosecha se acercaba, ya sea por lamentarse ellos mismos o a su hijos, que nada de culpa tenían.

Hacía siete años Finnick se convirtió en el vencedor más joven de toda la historia de este juego horripilante, y de tan solo pensar en la gente que él tuvo que asesinar para poder volver a casa con vida, me erizaba la piel. Eso me pasaba con gente que nunca conocí, pero me lo reprimía solo por saber que ellos pudieron matarlo a él, y me deprimía el solo pensar en mi hermano siendo la victima.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?—preguntó alguien a mis espaldas; lo reconocí casi al instante.

—Finn—le llamé mientras traté de darle una sonrisa alegre, pero por su mirada me di cuenta de que no tuve mucho éxito. La sonrísa que antes adornaaba su rostro se extingió; su frente se frunció y su nariz se arrugó.

—No tengas miedo, cariño.—trató de tranquilizarme mientras se sentaba alado de mi, ocasionando que las olas mojaran los pescadores que traía. Tenía el pecho desnudo, y eso, increíblemente, hizo que me sonrojara, borrando un poco la tristeza. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más a él, plantando un insonoro beso en mi cuello. Volvió a sonreír, sus hoyuelos se hicieron más ondos cuando traté de relajar mi rostro—Piensa en que esta será la ultima cosecha en que tu nombre participará. No te quites el sueño...

—No soy yo quien me preocupa...

—Escucha. Te prometo que él estará bien—dijo él con voz determinada. Se giró hacia mi e hizo que mi cuerpo quedara entre sus piernas de tal manera en que ahora nos veíamos directo a los ojos—. No tengas miedo.—repitió. Acercó su rostro tomándome por la nuca con delicadeza, y unió nuestro labios, sellando la promesa que él hacía. Completamente me perdí en esa suave carícia, cerrando los ojos y tomando las hebras de su cabello cuando el beso se profundizó.

Yo sabía por todo lo que él estaba pasando, y todo lo que el tenía que hacer solo para que yo y mi hermano no saliéramos dañados, y me sentía culpable... pero yo era tan dependiente de él que, aunque al principio traté de alejarme para no ser la causa de sus tragedias, no soporté estar lejos de Finnick. Me aferraba a la escusa de que él tendría que hacer eso de cualquier manera, pues era el presidente Snow quien se lo imponía, y, aunque seguía repudiandome internamente de ello, no podía hacer nada. Él era el hombre más valiente que he conocido, el del corazón más bello y al único que he amado y ameré todo la vida.

—Deberíamos de ir a darnos un baño.—Dijo cuando nos separamos. Se puso de pie, y continuó con un pose egocéntrica y ridícula—Tengo que ponerme guapo para las cámaras.

—¿Y para las otra mentoras?—dije con fingidos celos una vez que me paré adelantándole el paso para salir del puerto. Ese beso en verdad me animó.

—¡Ja! ¡Esa mujer es la que me acosa, Zelda!

—La pobre Mags no tiene la culpa de que en cada cosecha te pongas _guapo_.—le recalqué resaltando la última palabra, burlándome descaradamente.

—Mi amor, tu futuro esposo siempre es guapo.—Lo miré y le sonreí socarronamente al saber que había dañado su ego muy a pesar de que fuera una broma toda esa situación; mi vientre resivió el impacto de su intensa mirada . Estaba comprometida con Finnick Odair. En verdad era algo emotivo que ocurrió el día de la cosecha en que él fue elegido, cuando fui a verlo en el cuarto de visitas y le hice prometer que volvería; fue entonces que Finnick, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, y muy a pesar de la desesperación que lo carcomía en ese momento, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, que volvería y se casaría conmigo y, al saber que yo correspondía a sus sentimientos, su madre fue testigo de nuestro _compromiso_. Fue como un juego, ya que en ese entonces yo tenia once años, pero a pesar de eso, ninguno se olvidó de esa promesa. Ahora estábamos comprometidos verdaderamente, con un anillo y promesas de amor. Reí y él volteó a verme nuevamente mientras fingía indignación—¡Si tú lo sabes! No sé por qué te ríes.—se quejó mientras me alcanzaba y entrelazaba nuestras manos.

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

No habíamos llegado a la casa de Finnick cuando dos hombres ya lo estaban acorralando. Eran sus estilistas, que querían prepararlo lo más pronto posible para la ceremonia, así que me despedí de él con un rápido beso antes de que ellos se lo llevaran.

El plan era que, una vez él estuviera listo, entonces regresaríamos a la casa-hogar donde yo vivía para después él pudiera hablar con Garrick, pero me resigné y regresé sola.

Me bañé y vestí adecuadamente con un vestido amarillo opaco que llegaba hasta mis rodillas y que cubría mis hombros con mangas cortas. Me amarré la cabellera sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me miré al espejo. Observé uno ojos azules devolverme la mirada, pidiéndome a gritos que cambiara mi cara a una menos deprimente. _Pondrás más nervioso a Garrick, ¿o eso quieres?_, me repetía mi molesta conciencia.

Salí de mi cuarto más tranquila para buscar a mi hermano, siempre pensando en no asustarlo más.

—¡Zelda! Ha llegado ésto para ti!—dijo Garrick apenas atravesé la puerta de su habitación. Avanzó hacia mi, y pude notar sus fallidos intentos por controlar su desordenada cabellera azabache. Vestía unos pantalones formales y una camiseta que lo hacia lucir mas alto, a pesar de que aun lo revasaba por una cabeza completa. Extendió un sobre blanco que estaba cerrado mientras lo agitaba impaciente. Parecía nervioso, pero no de la manera en que yo pensaba—Llegó esta mañana. Es del hospital.—continuó una vez lo tomé.

Lo abrí rápidamente mientras observaba a Garrick. Él se limitó a esperar mientras jugaba con sus manos; tal parecía estar igual o incluso más ansioso que yo.

Había estado esperando esos resultados que me practicaron en el hospital hacia ya unas tres semanas. Estaba procupada. Pero no de la mala manera. Ansiedad... no. ¿Me haría feliz o triste?

Desde hacía ya unos meses tenía _aquellos_ síntomas. Parecerá increíble, pero fue Garrick quien me atacó con la posible idea de estar embarazada. Yo ni lo hubiera pensado. Ni con todas los sintomas que me mandaba quien sabe quién, pude sostener ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que podía esstarme pasando. Las _señales,_ como mi hermano las llamaba, no me parecían algo que mereciera atención.

La idea de tener un pequeño Finnick detro de mi... la sola idea mee hacía sentir diferente. ¿Era esperanza? Eso para nadala podía poner triste, mucho menos enfadada.

En ese momento, un sentimiento me llenó el pecho. Era como sí mi corazón se llenara de algo pesado, pero que al a vez me aligeraba todo el cuerpo.

Abrí el sobre. Sentí como mi piel se erizó.

Estaba embarazada. Un bebé de Finnick.

Una calidez en mi vietre y en mi pecho coménzo a aumentar en tamaño.

—Entonces...—comenzó Garrick trayéndome a la realidad. Noté como él sonreía viendo hacia bajo, justo en mi vientre. Inconscientemente lo había empezado a acariciar sobre la tela de vestido, pero me detuve y lo miré mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

El me abrazó, y por fin me di cuenta de que me había desechado de la angustia que me carcomía respecto a él.

Me permití disfrutar de ese sentimiento feliz, pensando en como le diría a Finnick que sería padre.

Me deje llevar por esas sensaciones encontradas antes de volver a la realidad.

Casi podía jurar que estaba brincando de felicidad.

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

Las personas se agrupaba entre un mar de gente. La norma establecía que los adultos y niños debían permanecer apartados, y que los participantes de la cosecha tenían que permanecer con los de su misma edad. Observé atenta a Garrick, que estaba todavía esperando para recibir la punzada; se suponía que con eso, los agentes de la paz sabrían a quién llevar al frente sí el seleccionado se rehusaba a pasar. La plaza central del distrito se dividía con cordones según iban cada grupo. Los mayores se juntaban en la parte de enfrente, mientras que los jóvenes esperaban en la parte más alejada de la plataforma.

Fui con los más grandes evitando siempre la mirada de Finnick. Él estaba sentado en la mesa de los vencedores junto a Mags y Leamsy, las otras vencedoras de los 13° y 68° Juegos del Hambre, respectivamente.

Había decidido no decirle nada hasta el día siguiente, porque, de cualquier forma, no podría hablarle hasta que aquello terminara, y ese día no era para nada feliz.

Todos los niños mayores de doce años de la casa hogar, igualmente estaban formados; la mayoría mantenían sus expresiones tristes y otros solo se dejaban ver nerviosos.

Mi punto ciego captó movimiento en la tarima. Me volví hacia Garrick, pero él solo me sonrió muy abiertamente. También él estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Me giré nuevamente hacia enfrente cuando la voz de un hombre resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la 74° cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre!—Gritó el hombre muy entusiasta. Estaba completamente segura de que cualquiera que lo viera se burlaría de su vestimenta; llevaba puestos uno pantalones muy apretados de color verde fluorescente con un saco del mismo color que combinada con su cabello albino y ojos azul pálido. Sin embargo, nadie estaba riendo en ese momento.—Mi nombre es Bruno Maddoc y seré el representante de el distrito cuatro en estos juegos. Es parte de mi trabajo decirles: ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!, ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!—terminó con una sonrisa muy falsa, que en segundos se transformó en una mirada seca y sin expresión. De alguna manera sentí pena por él. La mayoría de los del Capitolio se refería a "suerte" como el que tu nombre saliera como ganador, pero era obvio que él se refería a todo lo contrario.

Sabía que, en su gran mayoría, en ese distrito eran profesionales en combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, y todos esos afortunados también tenían el dominio de algún arma. No obstante a eso, era obvio que a nadie le emocionaba la idea de ir a la arena y correr el riesgo de ser mutilado. Empecé a plantearme la pregunta de el millón nuevamente: ¿Y si mi nombre salía elegido? Yo no podría pelear fácilmente por mi embarazo. Dañaría al bebé y eso era lo ultimo que quería si planeaba el salir con vida de allí. Es más, perder a mi hijo no era a considerarse, si quiera. Sabía que me estaba adelantando a los hechos, pero era algo inevitable. Era lo más probable que todos lo que tuvieran un papel con su nombre en aquella urna estuvieran planteándose las probabilidades de vivir y de cómo hacerlo.

Mostraron el mismo vídeo de todos los años. Decía la razón de el porqué estábamos allí y las consecuencias que traería una nueva rebelión contra el capitolio. El numero de los Juegos del hambre era el numero de años cumplidos después de la primera guerra. El capitolio tomó todo lo que hubo a su paso para mantener controlado a todos sus distritos. Inventó esos juegos solo como un recordatorio de lo poderosos que ellos podían llegar a ser, mostrandole a la gente que ellos no eran nada comparado con el gobierno. Les mostraban a nuestra gente la forma más ruin de poder, enviando a sus hijos a una muerte segura... eso sí no llegaban a casa convertidos en asesinos.

Mostraron imágenes de la arena pasada; más específicamente las muertes de los chicos de nuestro distrito.

Instintivamente miré haca la mesa de los vencedores. Justo a la chica de cabellos esponjosos color caoba.

Helena Coral de quince años... uno del 8 la estranguló con uno de sus ropajes; no estoy muy segura de cual. Nunca hablé con ella, pero sabía que era la hermana de Leamsy.

Andrew Coral, igual era su hermano. El solo tenia 13 años. Su muerte fue tan irónica que hasta me da coraje, a pesar de que tampoco hablé con él. Uno del 5 (recuerdo que su nombre era Kanon, pues el fue el vencedor de el año pasado) le ahogo en un lago de la arena.

Los del 4 somos una zona pesquera. Prácticamente nacimos en el agua. Aprendemos a nadar incluso antes de poder caminar. ¿Cómo fue posible que se ahogara? Bueno, el chico uso una descarga eléctrica contra Andrew, dejándolo inmovilizado de piernas y brazos. Esa es la manera más cruel y agonizante de morir, creo yo. No te queda hacer nada más que esperar la muerte cuando estas incapacitado dentro del agua y sin poder respirar.

Las imágenes siguieron, pero no volví la mirada a Leamsy otra vez.

Una vez las imágenes acabaron de ser proyectadas, el señor del Capitolio se aclaró la garganta y caminó una vez más hacia el centro del escenario donde estaba el micrófono. El se alisó la ropa y volvió mirar a todos.

—La hora de saber el nombre de nuestros tributos ha llegado.—dijo con animo, como si esta fuera la parte más emocionante y no la más aterradora. Caminó hacia la urna que traía el nombre de las chicas y sacó un papel. Era increíble la manera de actuar de ese hombre; de alguna manera era admirable. Abrió el papelito y lo leyó. Es ese momento la piel se me convirtió en la de una gallina. Él caminó nuevamente hacia el micrófono y con la voz ahogada, dijo:— Zelda Leunam.

_**~Ruiseñor~**_

* * *

*Antes se creía que el mundo era plano (osea, no esférico), entonces los historiadores y científicos de aquellas épocas le llamaban a el final del plano (a las orillas que contorneaban al mundo) como fin del mundo. Generalmente se pensaba que éste era el horizonte.

*El nombre "Zelda" es como generalmente le pongo a mis nicknames, pero es el nombre de un personaje de videojuego. "Leunam" es el apellido de un personaje de un juego de citas que me juego todos los días * w *.

*Esta historia, como ya dije, puede ser como un "Finnick y Tú", o como ustedes quieran ponerle al personaje :3 (Sí es Annie, pues pónganle Annie. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero quería hacer algo nuevo, huashuashuas).


	2. Capitulo 2

Los Juegos de Hambre son, por demás, la cosa más ruin que hay en el mundo. Ella sabía eso y sin embargo, la vida le expondrá a la experimentación. El amor que siente por Finnick, la necesidad de proteger a su hermano y el deseo de conocer a ese ser que cargaba en el vientre le ayudarían a salir con vida de allí... pero ¿qué podría pasar cuando el pequeño ruiseñor cause una rebelión?

* * *

**...**

**Este juego**

_Entonces fue que él dijo llamarse Dios._

_Creó un mundo donde sin juegos no hay vida._

_Y grabar tu nombre en Gloria será fruto,_

_Únicamente,_

_De tu inteligencia._

* * *

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

El siguiente elegido fue Garpard Garant.

No sabía quién era hasta que subió al escenario y se sentó a lado mío, pero podía calcular que tenía más o menos mi edad.

Nuestro distrito es demasiado grande y habitado. La mayoría de la gente es agradable y solidaria, pero eso no significa que todos conozcan los nombres y rostros del distrito completo. De hecho, yo era muy mala para hablar con la gente, y las únicas personas con las que solía socializar eran fáciles de encontrar en los pocos lugares en los que solía concurrir.

El otro tributo estaba neutral y parecía realmente decidido. Seguramente que sería uno de los profesionales que salen de nuestro distrito cada cosecha; al menos uno, pensé.

En cuanto a mí, no supe cómo estaba. No sabía si temblaba, lloraba o si me mantenía firme como realmente esperaba estar. Todo el tiempo Garrick viene a mi cuando estoy nerviosa y no puedo entender que es lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y eso es justo lo que me quita las ganas de llorar cuando mi mente ya no controla mis movimientos. En esos momentos yo los puedo elegir... pero ahora Garrick no estaba allí; Garrick no podía ayudarme a saber que era lo que pasaba. Estaba sola y el sentir que todos me miraban no ayudaba en nada.

No pensaba en lo que podía estar pasando alrededor, ni en qué podía estar diciendo el escolta de nuestro distrito... ya había olvidado su nombre; era muy mala con la memoria a corto plazo.

Podía sentir una presión en la parte más alta de mi cabeza y los dedos de mis manos engarrotándose contra la silla.

Sentí como si una muralla blanca se instalará justo frente a mis ojos, un balde de agua fría comenzaba a derramarse sobre todo mi cuerpo y luego la comida que había ingerido esa mañana trataba de volver a pasar por mi garganta. Sentía que me caería en cualquier momento aun cuando estaba firmemente aferrada a la base del asiento.

Cerré los ojos y las voces comenzaron a escucharse lejanas. Estaba mareada y no pude más que esperar a que la sensación acabase.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —volteé de inmediato. Era el otro tributo; aunque era obvio, porque la voz estaba demasiado cerca como para ser de cualquier otra persona. Miré como sus cejas castañas se juntaban entre sí cuando estaba interrogándome con la mirada.

—Sí—solo me sentí capaz de contestar aquello.

Pronto, el discurso del presentador terminó y dos agentes de la paz se acercaron para dirigirnos a los cuartos de visitas. Caminamos por un pasillo iluminado con varios paneles de luz pendientes del techo. La tensión de no poder ver a nadie conocido a mi lado se instaló en mi pecho; contuve la respiración.

Pronto me encontré en un cuarto con paredes blancas, muy iluminado y con tan solo dos sillas de madera trabajada. La puerta pronto se cerró, ya no había nadie más que yo dentro de ese claustrofóbico cuarto.

Me sentí desesperada de pronto; no me gustaba estar allí, por supuesto que no.

Las paredes comenzaron a acercarse, dándome menos espacio.

Un ataque de pánico.

Me concentré lo más que pude por alejarlo de mi mente. Me senté en el suelo, alejándome lo más posible de esos cuatro muros.

_Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate._

— ¿Zelda? —volteé a ver. Era Garrick quien ahora se agachaba y me abrazaba. Detrás de él apareció Finnick.

Los miré atenta, y ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo. Parecía que estaban a punto de echarse a llorar, así que me puse de pie; con ellos allí, las paredes y el piso ya no me acorralaban. Garrick trató de hablar, pero pareció que no le salieron las palabras de la boca. Finnick se abalanzó contra de mí y me abrazó. Casi me dolió, pero no me quejé. Me dediqué a llorar, buscando la mano de mi hermano, que escuché sollozar.

—Finn, ¿puedes hacer algo? Ella está…—pero se detuvo. Me miró y Finnick lo encaró; me miró luego de examinarlo. Parecía levemente amargado, y eso me deprimió. Miré a Garrick; tuve ganas de golpearlo. —Dile, Zel. Díselo.

Ambos me miraron, y pese a la situación de que quizá no volviese a ver a mi hermano, aun me volví a sentir acosada.

— ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? —acarició mi mejilla, y me sentí bien por un momento. Él, aunque se encontraba mal, se esforzaba en hacerme sentir bien. Sentí a Garrick sentarse en una de las sillas y pronto comprendí que me estaba alentando con, tal vez, algo de imaginaria privacidad. Vi en Finnick, aun con su cabello arreglado elegantemente, y aun con su traje de gala, que se sentía muy devastado y me atreví a pensar que más triste que yo. —Cariño, debes decirme.

—Estoy embarazada, Finn— creo que él estuvo a punto de caer, pero no lo hizo tan solo por sostenerse del hombro de Garrick. Me miró horrorizado y por su bronceado rostro comenzaron a derramarse lágrimas que antes, cuando éramos más pequeños, hube probado saladas. Aspiró fuerte, me abrazó fuerte, y yo tan sólo pude entregarme al dolor de aceptar que ya había perdido al hombre que amaba, a mi hermano, y a ese hermoso ser que jamás lograría ver. —Yo te lo iba a decir después de la cosecha, pero creo que esto cambia todo lo que planeé.

— ¿No hay alguna forma de librarla de esta, Finn? —dijo Garrick. Aun lloraba, desesperado. Recordé de pronto el día en que mataron a nuestros padres; él, aun siendo un bebé, parecía comprender que nos habíamos quedado solos. Yo no podía soportar la idea, pero ahora mismo, él comprendía que lo volvería a estar, completamente solo. Sin mí. —De alguna manera, por su estado, debe de haber alguna regla...

—No, no la hay. —dijo él, con la voz trastornada y aun sin soltarme. De repente, me tomó por los hombros y me miró intensamente a los ojos. Por primera vez, desde esa mañana, incluso cuando Garrick me dio el sobre del hospital y una vez lo hube leído, supe que todo estaría bien. Aun si moría allí dentro. —Te voy a sacar de ahí, Zelda—dejó de mírame un momento, y bajó su mano hasta mi vientre. Él deslizó sus dedos allí, y sentí toda la esperanza del mundo; incluso imagine que sus palabras pudieran ser ciertas. Después de unos segundos, él me volvió a ver a los ojos, y pude ver nuevamente que eran como turquesas bajo el agua; me eché a llorar. —. Los_ voy_ a sacar de ahí. Te lo juro.

.

.

.

Los agentes de la paz no dejaron de seguirnos hasta que atravesamos el enrejado que separa al distrito de la estación de trenes. Finnick no me acompañaba, pero allí estaban Garant y nuestro escolta que no había parado de hablar desde que nos volvimos a encontrar con él.

Primero habló un poco más sobre el objetivo de los juegos. No era nada que yo no supiese, pero aun así sentí que toda esa plática era dirigida con especial dedicación a mí; para que comprendiera qué era lo que hacía allí. Qué podría pasar allí dentro.

No dijo con especial objetivo "morirás", pero el destino era claro…

—La salida será a las nueve en punto de la mañana, en veinte minutos—decía Bruno Maddoc, que me había recordado su nombre esa mañana cuando estaban dispuestos a explicarnos a Gaspard y a mí de nuevo el itinerario antes de llegar al Capitolio. —Subirán al tren justo ahora junto con sus mentores, el señor Odair y la señorita Coral. Luego podrán disfrutar de tres noches allí antes de llegar al Capitolio. Hasta ese momento podrán hablar sobre sus estrategias con nosotros y viceversa.

"Cuando lleguemos, entonces dispondrán de una semana completa para poder entrenar en grupo o individualmente antes de entrar a la arena…—Se rascó la nariz y luego se llevó una taza olorosa a miel que tenía desde que nos encontramos a los labios y bebió de ella. Seguimos caminando detrás de él mientras entrabamos por una de las puertas del vagón principal. Él colocó su taza sobre una mesa cercana una vez a dentro y luego se sentó en un amplio sillón morado. Nosotros permanecimos de pie frente a él. —En grupo significa estar con los chicos de los otros distritos. Individualmente significa no enseñar tus habilidades... lo que significaría echarte a todos encima… naturalmente, muerte segura. Unos días antes del final de la semana conocerán a sus estilistas y hablarán con ellos sobre sus vestimentas para el desfile de presentación.

"Digamos que se trata de un modelaje de carnes. —dijo con asco. Sus gestos ya no eran nada amables como parecieron cuando se presentó como escolta del cuatro. —Ustedes se presentan y los patrocinadores escogen quién les agradó más. Entonces ellos gastan su dinero en ti… ¿Alguna duda hasta ahora?

Gaspard negó con simpleza.

¿Cómo podía estar tan confiado y sin temblar cuando estaban hablando de cómo iban a meternos a ese lugar para luego morir de una forma que obviamente no iba a ser para nada… simple? No era como si se tratara de solo ir, ganar y luego venir de vuelta a tu casa.

Muchos de los que ahí tenían posibilidad de matar era sádicos; después de haber visto varios años seguidos los juegos por la televisión, sé que para los distritos más ricos se trataba de divertirse matando y luego ganar.

No te daban una muerte tranquila. Fin del asunto.

—Sean agradables y tendrán mayores esperanzas de sobrevivir… o al menos no morir de hambre.

Creo que luego de eso nos escoltaron a nuestros cuartos y no nos dijeron nada más acerca del tema.

No volví a ver a Finnick hasta que llamaron a nuestras puertas para ir a cenar. Luego de eso, cuando por fin lo divisé sentado frente a una gran mesa de madera negra, no me aparté de él ni un momento.

* * *

_**UvUr**_


End file.
